The Wrath of Hades Part 8
(Minos, the city of Cycladic Island) Sigfried: The city is swarming with hoplites. Do you think they know they're about to be attacked. Apollo: I'm not quite sure. There's something strange going on. Since Ares and the group he is working for is probably going to attack Zeus's palace, the hoplites should be getting in a defensive formation.....But right now they're just walking around on normal guard duty. It's weird (Victor, Storm, Ishmael, and Greenwood enter the city) Storm: Hey, there's Sigfried! He's with some other guy. Sigfried: Captain! We finally found you. And the others are with you! Victor: We finally regrouped. Where's Terra? Sigfried: She's fine. This is Apollo, and he's helping us. Storm: Much appreciated Apollo. Apollo: So you're the leader of this group? Interesting...... Sigfried: All of our bounties have gone up. Yours is approaching 100 million, captain. Storm: Nice! That's what I like to hear. Greenwood: Hey guys, the soldiers are starting to do something! Hoplite 1: We've recieved orders from Achilles. The attack on Zeus's Palace begins immediately! (the soldiers begin to file out) Ishmael: What? The hoplites are fighting AGAINST Zeus? That doesn't make any sense. Victor: Yes it does. Their leader "Achilles"'s real name is Hades. He's Zeus's brother who is trying to overthrow him. Apollo: We need to get to Zeus's Palace as soon as possible! Follow me! (nearby Zeus's Palace) Hades: Ares, you attack from the east, Poseidon, you attack from the west. Vulcan I want you to take the rest of the troops and go to the north while I plan my secret route. Vulcan: Of course my lord. Aphrodite: Let's go now........ Vulcan: OF COURSE MY LOVE (they leave) Poseidon: We will fight in battle to the last man. I will not let you down, brother. (he leaves) Ares: Your will shall be done Lord Hades. (he leaves) Hades: Hermes, go with the whelp and make sure he accomplishes his duty. Hermes: Yessir. (he leaves) Hades: Dionysus, I have some cleaning up I need for you to do. Dionysus: Your word is done. (he leaves) Hades: Now I can just sit back and watch things unfold. Heheheheh I love a good show. (little does he know, a man with a hooded cloak with the letter 8 on it is watching him) 8: ................ (in Zeus's palace) Guard 1: My lord, it is as we feared. Hades' army is attacking. Zeus: Then we will fight bravely even though we are severely outnumbered. (on the west side) Poseidon: Let's go men! Into battle! Victor: Not so fast. Poseidon: How did you get there? Victor: Don't worry about it. Just know that I stand in between you and the palace. And it's going to stay that way because you're never getting inside. Poseidon: A rematch? I like the sound of that. (on the north side) Aphrodite: I grow tired of walking. Will you carry me? Vulcan: Of course my love! Of course! Ishmael: Hem hem.....Whipped Vulcan: Who are you calling whipped? Sigfried: He was talking to you. Vulcan: You're the punk that didn't buy insurance. Ishmael: You're the asshole who nearly set me on fire. I still haven't forgotten that. Aphrodite: These boys seem troublesome, let's deal with them quickly. (on the east side) Ares: You.... Apollo: You.... Greenwood: Me! Hermes: No one was talking to you.... Greenwood: I don't like your attitude, let's fight! (meawhile, back at the hut) Terra: I think I heard something. Athena: Huh? Dionysus: That would be me. I'm here for the girl, so step aside, hefty. Terra: ............................... Athena: Did he just call you.... Terra: I AM NOT HEFTY TO BE CONTINUED Category:Roughseas Category:Stories